Renesmee's world
by shenna1
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are married and are starting a life together with kids of their own!


"Jacob it's time." I woke my husband just as another contraction ended. They of course hardly phased me. Had I not chose to stay awake tonight and read I probably would not have noticed.

"Are you in labor?" My overly joyful jakey asked me. I let out a small giggle.

"Yes dear, our babies are ready to enter our world." He was smiling so big I couldn't help but feel butterflies thinking of us becoming parents to our twins.

"Well, let's get you to Dr. Fang! I'm sure everyone is going to be excited."

"Okay, let's do this dear." My pregnancy was much faster than a normal humans. Although I'm technically only 4 and a half month's both babies are completely developed and healthy. We live in our own house on the same land as my family. So it was just a quick walk to get to their house. I'm assuming Jacob called them because as we walked into the front yard everyone was outside waiting, all happy and excited.

"My contractions are only about 3 minutes apart grandpa. We should head on up before these babies jump out!"

"You're right Renesmee. Jacob, Edward, and Bella let's get to my office."

Grandpa had his office set up for me to deliver for a few weeks now as we didnt have a direct due date because of the babies growing so fast. I walked into his restroom and put on the gown and came back out to lay on the table.

"Okay, Renesmee." Grandpa began. "I'm going to check and see how things are going now."

"Okay but I'm telling you these two are coming fast!" As he checked he felt the first babies head and a look of excitement came across his face.

"Alright Renesmee, on my count I'm going to need you to push!" I nodded my head in agreement. "One two three push!" I gave one hard push and the first baby was out! I start crying I cant believe I'm a mother.

"Grampa she's coming to!"

"Bella here clean up William so I can deliver Isabella." My grandpa calmly told my mom.

"Okay, sweetie one more time for me. One two three push!" And another beautiful cry fills the room. Alice then walks in to help clean up Isabella and mom hands me William. I'm tearing up because he is so beautiful, he resemblances Jacob most, dark hair and skin like his. But his eyes are definitely mine. Same as my mothers before she turned as well. "He's perfect." I places into my husband mind. He smiled knowingly at me and kissed William on his head. William reaches for Jacob like he knows that's his father and shocked us all.

"Well, we know hes more advanced than a human baby already."

"Yes, they both have vampire in them as well so they're growth should be much faster and mentally as well." Grandpa confirmed. Alice was bringing Isabella to me now, as she laid her in my arms she was noticeably smaller than her twin brother by a pound at least. She had my skin ton but still she had Jacob's dark black hair and had his eye color as well. "Absolutely beautiful" I said to my self. She started wiggling around in my arms.

"What is it sweet girl?" I asked my beautiful baby girl. My dad looks at her and I can tell hes trying to read her mind. Just then my dad try's to warn me.

"Nesse she's..."

"Ouch!" She bit me!

"Well, that answers that question." I say to mo one in specific. "Dad, could you make her a bottle of blood?"

"Already got it sweetie." I start feeding her and she drank the bottle and then peaceful fell asleep on my chest."

"What about William, what do yall think he prefers." Jacob speaks up.

"I'm assuming since I havent been bit yet, hes going to want formula maybe? What do you think Dr. Fang?"

"We have formula here, let's give it a try and blood a try and see which he prefers."

"Good thinking. Hand me the blood and let's try it."

"Heres an ounce for him to try." Grandpa handed Jacob the bottle. Everyone had gathered around in the office at this point as we watched to see what William would like. Jacob placed this bottle in his mouth and he cried out refusing the bottle at all.

"Try the formula and see what he does Jacob." I told my husband.

Grandpa handed Jacob the formula bottle and William took it and finished it in seconds.

"Interesting." Grandpa said. " they have different taste."

"Does this mean they will grow at different rates Grandpa?"

"I'm not sure. They grew at the same rate so far so we'll just have to see dear. I'm assuming they will be full grown at around 9 or 10. I can be more sure as they grow. I'm assuming they're age to look around 18 maybe 20. Based off of Renesmee and Jacob's age when they stopped maturing. But we have plenty of time. Right now just enjoy your babies.

2 years later

"William, Isabella, Elizabeth dont climb so high please! Just because you heal fast doesnt mean I want to see yall get hurt!" My kids were so adventurous and it scared me even though I know they'll be fine it still breaks my heart to see them hurt. It's the twins birthday tomorrow and they'll be two. Although they look more like a 3 or 4 year old right now and mentally they're about 6 years olds. Elizabeth who will be a year old next month is aging more closely to how I did. She looks more like a 2 year old maybe even 2 and half at this point, but shes mentally on the same level as her siblings. So grandpa is assuming she got more of the vampire DNA than William and Isabella. William who although has my eyes is his father's twin. Isabella is a perfect mixture of us both. Elizabeth is my twin in looks but definitely acts more like her father than me. I'm now pregnant again with our 4th child. And I'm running close to 3 months but I'm looking close and measuring closer to 7ish months. So we're assuming he will be aging like the twins. William who is faster than a human is a bit slower than us right now, at least until he can shape shift anyways. Isabella can keep up with me but Elizabeth out runs us both already so we know shes far more vampire than we thought possible. Isabella we learned a few days after she was born has a gift. She places thoughts and feelings in others minds. Shes not quite got control on it but it can be a hassle when I'm trying to discipline her and she attempts to place happy feelings in my head. But shes not strong enough yet with it to completely have power over that side of her gift yet. Elizabeth is much like my mother and father. She is extremely fast but also has some sort of mental block. Shes young so we dont know the degree of it yet but I cant place thoughts in her head and my father cant read her mind. She has how ever blocked her sisters mind from my father unknowingly once when they were in trouble. Its interesting and we will learn more about it as she ages.

"Jacob please tell them not to get so high!"

Jacob pauses from working on his motorcycle and looks up at me smiling."Yall come help me!" The kids gleam with joy. They love helping their dad. Its precious to watch them help him.

"Dad, can we really do something instead of watch!" William always wanted to actually get into working on them.

"Yeah bud grab me the wrench."


End file.
